Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 24
Season 24 (2007-2008) Jeopardy!_Season_24.png Jeopardy! S24 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S24 Video Daily Double Logo.png Season changes: * At the beginning of this season, CBS Television Distribution took over production of Jeopardy!, its sister show Wheel of Fortune, and other syndicated shows. The CBS Television Distribution logo first appeared on the September 27, 2007 episode. The logo consisted of a blue studio backdrop with spotlights, and moving clouds, and the CBS eye with "CBS Television Distribution" written on it. For the logo's first appearance, the KingWorld "Star Shooter" music is heard; and then, a synthesized violin fanfare. * The opening credits have changed to a bluish-black starry night background and a game board with orange lines forming the Jeopardy! logo, as the camera pans around it. After that, the camera pans out, as it reveals the completed Jeopardy! logo in gold. Soon after, the game board dissolves, as an orange line quickly forms behind the Jeopardy! logo. In the last stretch, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward to reveal the 2002-2009 set. * This is the first full season to be produced by CBS Television Distribution, rather than KingWorld in the first 23 seasons. CBS Television Distribution ws.jpg|The CBS Television Distribution logo first appeared on the September 27, 2007 episode. * This is the last season to have the 2001-2008 theme and the 1997-2008 "Think!" cue. * This is also the last season to have the 1984-2008 dollar figure loading pattern, and its accompanying sound effect. * The gameplay round title cards gained a new look to match the season's title card. * The "DOUBLE" and "FINAL" in Double and Final Jeopardy! are changed back to Impact; the "DOUBLE" now appears in gold, while the "FINAL" is reverted to a previous red coloration. * The contestant introductions and Final Jeopardy! winnings indicators are changed to cyan strips, with black text in a font resembling Arial, appearing somewhat similar to the ones used in Season 20. * The contestant introductions background resembles a blue grid. * The split-screen background changed to the same blue starry background in the first full closing credit roll episode of the season, which is the season premiere, and the Sony Pictures Studios credit fades in on the center-right, then the split-screen still cuts back to the full-screen closing sequence. * By the December 31, 2007 episode, the text on the right became larger, and the Sony Pictures Studios credit fades out after fading in before the closing sequence zooms in to fill the screen. * Bob Sofia became coordinating producer. This season: * Season 24 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 10, 2007. ** The season premiere also kicked off with a full closing credit roll. * On the November 13, 2007 episode, during the second semifinal game of the Tournament of Champions, there was a two-way tie at the end of the Final Jeopardy! round in which Christian Haines and Celeste DiNucci both wagered to cover Double Jeopardy! leader Jeff Spoeri by a dollar in Final Jeopardy!. Should he have wagered nothing? However, only Jeff gave an incorrect Final response. * Celeste won the Tiebreaker Round and advanced to the finals, ultimately winning the Tournament of Champions. * It was the first time since 2001, that the regular Jeopardy! logo each season is used for the Tournament of Champions and has been used since then. * The February 1, 2008 episode has one of the longest full closing credit rolls in the show's history, the September 12, 2007 credits were just as long as this one. * In May, Larissa Kelly became the highest winning female contestant in the show's history, until Julia Collins wins 20 games in Season 30. * On the 24th season premiere episode, which aired on September 10, 2007, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kelli and Dorothy, Season 24 also kicked off with a longer credit roll. * On the September 17 and 21, 2007 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Joanne, Jennifer, Donal, Sara and Linda. * On the October 3, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Britt and Rita. * On the October 4, 2007 episode, three males play for the first time this season Paul and Matt, this is also the first all-male game since June 15, 2007. * On the October 18, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Shad and Michael. * On the October 19, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Claire and Barbara. * On the October 23, 2007 episode, three males play for the second time this season Tim and Aaron. * On the October 24, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Tope and Kelly. * On the October 29, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kathleen and Pat. * On the November 21, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Carol and Kate. * On the November 26, 2007 episode, three females play for the first time this season Penny and Lisa, this is also the first all-female game since June 28, 2007. * On the November 30, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Per and Ralph. * On the December 4, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant John and Keith. * On the December 31, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Heather and Leslie. * On the January 3, 2008 episode, three males play for the third time this season Kevin and Jason. * On the January 11, 2008 episode, three females play for the second time this season Angela and Shauna. * On the January 17, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Nick and Chad. * On the January 18, 2008 episode, three females play for the third time this season Christa and Emily. * On the January 29 and 31, 2008 episodes, there are two male contestants and one female contestant, this is the first time this season that a female champion plays against two male challengers twice in a row Andrew, Eugene, Chris and Stephen. * On the February 1, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Lisa and Jennah. * On the February 8, 2008 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Aileen and Katie. * On the March 3, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Robin and Gretchen. * On the March 5, 2008 episode, three females play for the fifth time this season Clara and Christina. * On the March 6, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Jake is a male. * On the March 11, 2008 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season Jason and Phil. * On the April 1, 2008 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season Jason and Gil. * On the April 9, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Kyron and Doug. * On the April 25, 2008 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Steve and Rick. * On the April 28, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Tania and Hillary. * On the May 22, 2008 episode, three females play for the sixth time this season Deborah and Judith. * On the June 6, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jim and Brett. * On the June 9, 2008 episode, three females play for the seventh time this season Traci and Brielle. * On the June 13, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Allen and Lowell. * On the June 16, 2008 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Dave and Sujit. * On the June 30, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant T.J. and John. * On the July 11, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Joan and Carolyn. * On the July 14 and 18, 2008 episodes, there are two male contestants and one female contestant, this is the second time this season that a female champion plays against two male challengers twice in a row. Randall, Peter, Daria, Mark and Chris. * Season 24 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 25, 2008, which not only marks the season finale, it marks the last time that the 2001-2008 theme, the 1997-2008 "Think!" cue, and the original loading sound effect is used. * Summer reruns air from July 28-September 6, 2008, with reruns later airing on weekends from 2008-2009. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline